


Holding Onto You

by phoenixwings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Emotions, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Tickling, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwings/pseuds/phoenixwings
Summary: “I love your hands,” Victor says. He takes Yuuri’s other hand and kisses the knuckle of each finger again. It’s not quite enough, so he kisses the pad of each finger as well.  “You’re always so deliberate with them when you skate. Sometimes skaters forget to dance across the ice with their whole body, but you never do.”After the Exhibition, after a flight back to Hasetsu, after the realization there are many decisions and conversations ahead of them in the future, they explore each other.





	

The past week had been a whirlwind, and they barely had any time to themselves. Oh, they had been together, almost constantly. But between practicing for the Exhibition, performing it, dinners and banquets with the other skaters, and a very, very long flight, they were both been exhausted. So Victor’s really not surprised when Yuuri sleeps the whole flight back to Hasetsu. He’s also not surprised that Yuuri pulls him into his bedroom as soon as they assure everyone that yes, their flight was fine, and yes, everything has been very exciting.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Yuuri pulls Victor tight against him and embraces him. They’ve touched a lot, recently, of course — almost constantly during the Exhibition skate, holding hands at dinner, and Yuuri resting his head on Victor’s shoulder during the plane ride — but this is just for the two of them. There’s still a lot to figure out about where they’re going from here, but for now. . . Victor’s content to just be here. Yuuri seems to feel the same way, resting his chin on Victor’s shoulder and sighing happily. Victor kisses him then, soft and without expectations, but when Victor pulls back there’s a heated look on Yuuri’s face.

“That was tiring,” Yuuri says.

“We could get some rest,” Victor suggests, though he’s almost sure Yuuri’s not going to take him up on that.

“Other things first,” Yuuri replies with a smile.

Victor cups Yuuri’s chin underneath his hands, marveling at how bright his eyes are behind his glasses. It hits him then, that feeling — _I want to see him looking this way forever_ , Victor thinks, and it’s the first time he’s had the realization of the magnetism between them. He’s known about his own attraction, of course, and his own feelings of love—the golden band on Yuuri’s finger is a testament to that — but this is the first time Victor’s every really consciously thought about both of those things together.

It’s an intangible marriage of sorts, Victor thinks.

Victor spins them around and Yuuri outright giggles as Victor walks him back towards the bed and pushes Yuuri down on top of the blankets. Yuuri pulls him forward and Victor topples over with the momentum. Yuuri tugs on Victor’s shirt.

“Eager,” Victor comments with a smile, and raises his arms so Yuuri can remove his shirt. Yuuri trails a hand down Victor’s chest and quickly unzips Victor’s fly, and Victor helps by pulling his pants down.

“I feel a bit under-dressed,” Victor says. Yuuri quickly fixes that, flinging his own clothes somewhere on the floor to join Victor’s. They’re both hard through their boxers now, and Yuuri groans when Victor rolls his hips towards Yuuri. They’ve never actually gotten to this point before, though they’ve come close. Something changed in the past couple of weeks — another wall has come down for both of them.

“Yuuri,” Victor murmurs, one hand tangled in Yuuri’s hair and the other still flat on the bed, “where do you want to take this?”

He sits back on his heels, putting several inches of space between them. Yuuri closes his eyes and catches his breath, before opening them again and gazing at Victor. His expression is so soft and fond that Victor immediately wants to kiss him again.

“Nothing, um. Not. . . Uh, _all the way_ ,” Yuuri mumbles. “And not, um, oral? Hands are good.” Victor sees him visibly swallow.

“Hands are good,” Victor repeats softly. He untangles his hand from Yuuri’s hair and softly brushes the skin on Yuuri’s arm until he reaches his hand. He brings it to his lips and kisses the knuckles softly, keeping it to his mouth for a long minute. The soft, happy gasp Yuuri makes at that is a sound Victor wants to pull from him forever. He intertwines their fingers together and pins their joined hands gently to the mattress. “And I would love to learn where else you like my hands. May I?”

Yuuri makes a noise of assent and nods. Victor uses his free hand to trace a pattern around Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri happily leans into Victor’s open palm against his cheek. Victor presses a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s hair and runs a plat palm over Yuuri’s chest. He just takes his time exploring — they’ve got some time to kill, now — and mostly traces nonsense patterns against heated skin. Yuuri becomes noticeably more relaxed by the minute, letting his eyes flutter close and the stress of flying and traveling almost physically evaporates in front of Victor. Victor takes that as his cue to move on and lightly pinches one of Yuuri’s nipples.

“Mprh.”

Victor’s not sure if that’s a happy sound or not. He pauses. “Bad?”

“Noo,” Yuuri says, shaking his head and smiling a little. “Good. Keep going, please.”

“As you wish,” Victor replies. Yuuri lightly shoves at Victor’s shoulder with his free hand.

“Did you just quote The Princess Bride at me?”

Victor grins, but just shrugs. He remembers Yuuri telling him about how it was one of the first movies he ever saw in English. He hadn’t actually meant it at as a reference, but it’s more fun to play along.

“You are such a dork sometimes,” Yuuri says fondly. It’s hard to believe that this is the same man that repeatedly jumped every time Victor so much as looked his way less than a year ago. Yuuri was always lovely when he blushed and stammered, but Victor likes Yuuri like this — completely comfortable, completely _here_ , with him—even more. Victor chooses a non-verbal reply to Yuuri’s taunt and catches Yuuri’s lips with his own. Their kisses are more heated now, and when Victor gently snags Yuuri’s bottom lip between his teeth, an expression between playful and predatory flashes over Yuuri’s features. Victor can tell that Yuuri’s nerves are gone by the way he takes the freedom to run his hand over Victor’s body. Victor takes that moment to place feather-light kisses over Yuuri’s chest, stopping to run a flat tongue against the hard point of Yuuri’s nipples and watch with delight in the way Yuuri arches his back towards Victor in response. Yuuri’s hand trails over Victor’s back before Yuuri runs his hands through Victor’s hair and pushes his bangs aside.

Victor gently scratches a line with his fingernails over Yuuri’s stomach and around his sides, and Yuuri twitches.

“Oh,” Victor pulls back from where he had been kissing Yuuri’s neck, “Ticklish, are we?”

Yuri throws his arm over his eyes and groans. “I knew you’d figure it out eventually.”

Victor tickles him in earnest then, taking great delight in the beautiful sound of Yuuri’s clear laughter. It’s a sound he’d love to hear more often, but there’s a part of him that likes how infrequently Yuuri shares it with the world. It makes it more worthwhile, that way, when he drags it out of him. Victor’s merciless, and the flush creeps further down Yuuri’s body as he squirms. When Victor finally stops, he’s taken aback by how open and adoringly Yuuri is looking at him. His pupils are dilated and his breath is coming quick and short — partially from laughter and partially from arousal, but there’s also a soft quality to everything.

“What?” Victor asks.

Yuuri shakes his head. “Nothing, I’m just. . . “ He trails off, seemingly have trouble finding the words for what he wants to convey in English. “Comfortable.” He says.

Victor beams, and Yuuri glances up slyly. “But I’d be more comfortable if you took my boxers off.”

“Eager,” Victor repeats with a smirk, but he complies with Yuuri’s request. They’ve been practically naked for awhile now, but seeing Yuuri like this—completely open and a little bit vulnerable—forces Victor to pause for a minute. They’ve been doing the slow dance of first falling into a relationship, then deepening it, but this feels different. Not only because Yuuri seems so comfortable being open, for the first time, but also because Victor realizes _he_ is. It’s been along time ( _never_ , he thinks in the back of his mind) since he’s let someone get this close.

It’s intoxicating and frightening and downright _wonderful_.

“Victor?” Yuuri asks hesitantly.

Victor leans up and kisses him again. He tries to pour everything he doesn’t have words for in Russian, English, or the little bit of Japanese he’s picked up. He tries to convey how he was smitten with Yuuri after watching him for just one night, and how much the past hundreds of nights they’ve done little more than exchange a good night kiss have changed everything for him.

“You’re beautiful, Yuuri,” is what he says instead. It’s not enough, not nearly close, but it’s true and real and _right_. Yuuri uses his free hand to cover his eyes. Victor can’t quite tell based on the rapidly changing expression on Yuuri’s face, but he’s pretty sure the other man is fighting hard to accept the compliment without protest. Victor runs his hands over Yuuri’s hip and notices a dark spot he’s never seen before that sits just below the hipbone.

“Birthmark,” Yuuri says quietly.

Victor kisses it, because what else is there to do with every bit of the beautiful man in front of him? He squeezes Yuuri’s hand, the one he hasn’t let go of once, and skims the top of Yuuri’s thigh with his other hand. He reaches underneath Yuuri’s leg and tickles the back of Yuuri’s knee, then places a kiss there.

“This is where I’m most ticklish,” Victor says before moving on to the other knee, “For future reference.”

“Victor,” Yuuri whines, “Are you ever going to touch me?”

Victor chuckles. “I did say I wanted to learn everywhere you liked my hands.”

“I promise I don’t have a foot fetish. Well,” Yuuri amends, “Not without skates on.”

“Oh?”

“I _did_ like when you kissed my skate,” Yuuri confesses.

“I suspected.”

“Victor, _please_.”

It’s the quiet, desperate _please_ that gets him. He retrieves the bottle of lube that he knows Yuuri has stashed in the nightstand, because even if they haven't gotten this far before they've talked about it, and slicks up his hand before gripping Yuuri’s erection tightly. Yuuri immediately bucks into his hand and gasps, and Victor’s there to catch the moan that falls from Yuuri’s lips. He still hasn’t let go of Yuuri’s other hand—he might not ever, honestly—and they’re forehead to forehead now, both of them watching as Victor strokes Yuuri slowly. He alternates a strong grip with light touches and watches as Yuuri falls apart beneath him.

“Victor,” Yuuri says so quietly that Victor almost doesn’t hear. Yuuri’s not very loud, but the quiet whispers and soft moans of pleasure do nothing to ease Victor’s own arousal. It’s not long before Yuuri comes, his head slipping down to rest against Victor’s shoulder. Victor can feel Yuuri exhale against his skin.

“Good?” Victor asks.

“Very good,” Yuuri says, and Victor can’t see him, but he can hear his smile. Yuuri eventually raises his head back to meet Victor’s eyes. There’s a knowing look in Yuuri’s eyes that surprise him, but he doesn’t have time to ponder before Yuuri finally pulls away from Victor’s hands and flips them so that Victor's flat on his back. Victor yelps, but ends up laughing when Yuuri’s weight bears down on him.

“Your training’s been paying off,” Victor comments. Yuuri laughs again.

“Your lines could use some work.”

“Not a line,” Victor protests, running his hand down Yuuri’s arm again.

“If you say so,” Yuuri says, “We’ve been neglecting you, I think.” He lightly palms Victor’s erection through his boxers, and Victor tilts his head back and moans. It’s been a long time since anyone touched him, and it’s—it’s Yuuri, who looks so. . . Victor’s not sure there’s a word for it. _Innocent_ is the word that comes to mind in English, but it’s not quite right because there’s a value connotation in that, and Victor doesn’t think Yuuri is anything _more_ or _less than_   he was half an hour ago. Maybe _adoring._

Or even better, just perfectly _Yuuri._

“Victor?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you touch yourself?”

Victor’s eyes fly open at that. He grins at his boyfriend. “Voyeurism kink?” He teases.

Yuuri turns his face away and covers his face with his hand, but Victor can see the deep flush rising on his cheeks. “Never mind. Let's forget about it.”

“Well,” Victor says, placing his hand flat on Yuuri’s chest again, “We have many more experiences ahead of us, right?” There’s no need to clarify what kind of experiences he’s talking about.

Yuuri tentatively peeks through his fingers. “I hope so.” He admits.

“So you should be able to talk about what you want. Besides,” He drops his voice even lower, “I like the idea. Want to see?”

Yuuri’s nod is almost imperceptible, but Victor notices it. He’s touched himself plenty of times, but he’s never put on a show for someone before. He’s not sure what Yuuri wants out of it, though he’s more than happy to oblige. He pulls his boxers down while Yuuri's still looking away. His hand is already pretty slick from Yuuri’s own release, and he bites his lip as he begins to stroke himself. Once Yuuri uncovers his eyes completely, though, Victor finds his mouth goes dry at Yuuri’s intense gaze. He wonders if this is how Yuuri’s felt all the times Victor’s watched him from the side of the ice rink. Yuuri’s eyes are dark with desire and Victor feels a bit like he’s staring at the sun.  
  
“Yuuri.” Victor doesn’t even realize he’s said it, but Yuuri does. He gets a determined look on his face, and Victor feels the temperature around them rise even more.

“I’ve always wanted you to keep your eyes on me,” Yuuri says quietly.

“I have,” Victor promises, “I have.” And it’s true—ever since that night last year that Yuuri crashed into his orbit, bringing his own unique charm and quiet fierceness into Victor’s life, he hasn’t been able to look away.

Yuuri bats Victor’s hand away then, though he doesn’t break eye contact. It takes Yuuri a minute to find a rhythm, but once he does Victor knows he won’t last very long. Victor’s a lot louder as he shouts Yuuri’s name as he comes. Yuuri closes his eyes, his face only inches away from Victor’s face, and they’re both silent as they try to regain their breath.

“I’m going to go get a towel,” Yuuri says, casting a face as he looks at the mess they’ve made. Victor laughs and is content to wait. He hears the water running in the bathroom for a few minutes, and Yuuri holds out the damp towel for Victor to take when he walks back over to the bed. Victor cleans his stomach first, then Yuuri’s, and then both their hands. He takes his time with Yuuri’s hand, gently massaging the skin through the towel.

“You seem to like my hands,” Yuuri says, and it’s a testament to how far they’ve come that he actually doesn’t blush as he says it.

“I love your hands,” Victor says. He takes Yuuri’s other hand and kisses the knuckle of each finger again. It’s not quite enough, so he kisses the pad of each finger as well. “You’re always so deliberate with them when you skate. Sometimes skaters forget to dance across the ice with their whole body, but you never do.”

Victor glances at Yuuri, then smirks. “You’re deliberate with them in other ways, too.”

Yuuri just rolls his eyes at the innuendo. He lies back down on the bed, then turns so he’s lying on his side and facing Victor. There’s a soft smile on his face and Victor’s heart leaps in his chest because he knows this smile is just for him.

“So. . . That was fun,” Yuuri says casually.

“I hope so,” Victor says with a laugh. He extends his arm around Yuuri and pulls them closer together.

“Worth a repeat.”

“I agree.”

“And. . . Maybe more?” Yuuri says hesitantly, like he hadn’t asked Victor to touch himself while he watched not twenty minutes ago.

“If you want,” Victor replies.

“I want. Someday,” Yuuri says. It’s nice how much that _someday_ feels like freedom. There are many things in Victor’s life he knows has a deadline: both of their competitive skating careers and his youth, for starters. But with their relationship? They have all the time in the world to explore the depth of it.

Victor’s pulled out of his—okay, yes, _sappy_ —contemplation by the sensation of a faint prickle behind his knees. He doesn’t have long to wonder what it is as Yuuri starts tickling him vigorously.

“Ahh—ha—Yuuuri,” Victor whines, but it’s no use. He can only resist for a few seconds before he’s giving into his laughter and clutching his side.

“What?” Yuuri asks, voice perfectly innocent, “You did go out of your way to tell me your most ticklish spot. . . “

“Game on,” Victor says, and even though he’s exhausted he goes for Yuuri’s side again. It’s no use, though, because Yuuri definitely has the upper hand.

“Okay, okay,” Victor says, throwing his hands up in a gesture of surrender after several minutes, “You win.”

Yuuri sits back, clearly triumphant. “What’s my prize?”

“This,” Victor says, and pushes him back down onto the bed with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total aside, but I wrote the majority of this at my parent's house over the holidays, and I got really emotional about writing such a loving & caring relationship in the room where I spent many, many nights crying growing up. Fanfiction was a lifeline for me then, and I want to say if that's you right now: you're gonna be okay <3.
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me about YOI or anything else over on [Tumblr](https://burningphoenixwings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
